Death and Peace
by Kage Otome
Summary: She never pictured her life as she lived it now. She always dreamed about becoming a star. But dreams and wishes don't always come true and now she's the girlfriend to 'death', slaying demons. Can her life get any weirder. Yup. Originally Yusuke's An
1. Prologue: The Beginning

A/n: Okay this was originally Yusuke's Angel but I took this story from her! With her permision of course! Anyway...I probably won't work on this story much until I finish To Protect or The Devil's Spawn...Or one of my other stories...Unless I get enough reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or...You'll have to see.

This chapter told in Kagome's Pov

Death and Peace

Prologue: The Beginning

I've always dreamed of being a star, wanting to be rich and famous. Kind of silly don't you think? But lots of people dream of things like that. Silly, impossilbe, one in a million dreams. I really didn't know that I would become what I am today.

Here let me start from the beginning

I was born on October 31 my mother died at my birth, she had lost too much blood. My father was never around so he didn't matter and I ddin't care. At age 3, I could cook, clean, shower, shop and answer the phone on my own. At age 5, I was at a middle school level of learning, I learned mostly over the internet and went to the library to study.

When I turned 8 my father passed away leaving me to live with his sister, my aunt. A total bitch. Well let's just say that for the next 10 years of my life I made her life hell and she returned the favor. I wanted to grow up fast and get out of the hell hole that was my aunts house.

Now I'm 19, live alone in what the younger kids refer to as the haunted castle'. Well my dream was to be a star that lived in a beautiful palace with camera's and fame, I got it from reading books I suppose. Like the princess in one of those disney shows. So let me ask you.

You can dream a dream, but are you willing to pursue it?

I got to dream, yeah, but when it came down to it, I was always off saving the world and being the tomboy girlfriend of death. Well he sure isn't no grim reaper, but he can sure make you wish you were dead. Well lets see, your probably wondering how did we meet and what exactly we do, right? Well it all started a couple of years back...

By the way, I didn't introduce myself did I? My name's Kagome Higurashi, I'm 19 year's old and the girlfriend to Shi' I'm known as the Kage no Shi' and this is my story...

**Translations:**

Shi- Death  
**Kage No Shi-** Shadow of Death

A/n: Okay...This story will most likely not get much updates until I finish one of my other stories...Please Review. Her boyfriend will be revealed at a later time! Possibly the next chapter. Do take a guess and if you _happen _to guess correctly then...I shall dedicate the next chapter to you and you win...Well...A story I suppose, I shall write a story for you. But that is only _if_ you guess correctly.


	2. Chapter 1: Normality

A/n: I've decided, since my mind just wouldn't stop spitting out idea's for this story to update it. Well, here it is, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or Saiyuki.

**Death and Peace**

**By: Kage Otome**

Chapter 1: Normality

Revenge.

How I despised it.

What no one seems to realize is that no matter if you fulfill your need for revenge someone would eventually come to claim their revenge for your vengeful deed. _Revenge_ is a tireless, repetitive, never-ending cycle. Fools, the lot of them, thinking such a petty thing such as revenge will change things, make them right. Make things as they should be.

Although...

Sometimes, i've given thought to revenge myself. How very odd, I who oppose such a thing would consider fulfilling it. You can always slap another name on it but in the end, theirs death and pain and it's still revenge if you're out to kill them. But, sometimes it's all that drives us, the thirst, the need for vengeance to be had. To repay those who have hurt us. Revenge is something that even through the darkest time keeps is going, because you can't, you won't rest until your revenge is carried out. 

Revenge gives one strength.

And revenge blinds.

Revenge is created through, anger, hate, pain, sorrow and love.

And because it blinds us, we tend to forget that even though we may avenge the wrong done to us, we are wronging someone else, hurting someone else. That makes us just as bad as the person in which we seek to take vengeance upon. 

It makes us so very spiteful.

So how can we preach upon fairness and justice?

When all one lived for was revenge, weren't they just as bad as the monster they hunted? It does not take strength or courage or bravery to seek revenge. It takes true strength and character to walk away. To put it behind them. I'm not saying people are strong enough or willing to do that. I did once. But if someone who had hurt me, betrayed me, then attacked came around and started a fight. Well I wouldn't be above _defending _myself. I probably wouldn't have the strength to stop myself from killing them. 

Revenge would always exist, there would always be someone out to get someone else for their vengeful deed and so on. Because nobody was that strong. Nobody was strong enough to resist the pull, the need to inflict pain, suffering and death on someone who had hurt them so deeply. No one. And if not them, someone else would do it for them or at the very least wish it. 

But there are plenty of ways to gain revenge. Not all are through pain and death. Some are silly but all are hurtful. It's no wonder throughout all these years there have been wars, battles and all this hate. Because of Revenge, in the end, past the pain the suffering was revenge. It would always be there.

It just _was_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was angry.

Not just angry, down right _pissed_.

How dare that little _runt_ make _me_ do something so completely and utterly degrading. One thing was for certain, when I got my hands around that little twerps neck, I'd squeeze and shake watching as life drained from his eyes. Oh yes that little brat would _pay_. Snarling at the pervert to the left of me, I was sorely tempted to rip his eye's clean out of their sockets. It is a very good method of torture. I'd tried it once on an overzealous demon who decided to attempt to rape me. 

Ahem, yes, back to the situation at hand.

_Congratulations, You have made it to the very top of my Must Kill' list, Koenma. You are the first to die.' _ I thought maliciously, knowing he was watching or at the very least listening. I almost chuckled at the thought of his reaction, he must've been crapping his pants! Serves him right, making me play whore. _Again_.

Sure. I understand that I need to play a brainless slut to catch this demon that is kidnapping and selling off girls to willing customers. _Pleasure slaves'_ he calls them. Disgusting. What I wouldn't give to get him in a room, alone, with my _toys_. All the sharp little toys. I could've giggled. Good thing I didn't otherwise he would've turned his attention to me. Damn. I shivered. That guy was creepy.

Ijiwaru stared at me like I was a piece of meat, just another piece of ass that could be bought or taken. Fucking pervert. Shifting against Sanzo I curled myself closer to him. Damn. I don't know how long I can keep up the _stupid, bimbo, whore_ act. And the outfit, if it could even be called that was seriously irritating. It was really just scraps of cloth tossed on her to be called _clothes_. I'm sure I'm indecent by _any_ standards. And that's saying a lot.

It was official. I'm in Hell.

I pressed soft, feather light kisses against Sanzo's neck to make the act more realistic. He always smelt so good. Pine and sandalwood. His grip tightened around my waist marginally, he got the message. Turning to place a chaste kiss on my lips, I smiled goofily against his lips adding to the image of bimbo'. 

Koenma was _so_ dead.

Do you have the girl, _Ijiwaru_? Sanzo's voice purred.

Where is she?Show me the money first. Stupid man.

Violet eyes locked with greedy blue orbs before revealing the contents of a slender silver case to Ijiwaru's eyes. They filmed over in what I could only say was lust. Freaky and just a little disturbing. To lust over _money_. Suddenly his face turned into a mask of what I could only describe as madness. I shoved Sanzo out of the way of the poisonous dart that would've struck in the nick of time. It skimmed my arm and as a natural reaction, I hissed in displeasure.

Standing at my full height (which wasn't very tall). I snarled at the bastard. He would get what he so richly deserved. Using my _abilities_, I immobilized him. Almost gently I stroked his face before raking my long nails down the left side of his face making deep gashes. It also tore an inhumane scream from him. Apparently I got his eye when I raked my claw-like nails down his face. I'm sorely thinking of kissing Jakotsu when I get home. Just for making me get the pedicure and manicure. Horrible as it was.

Grinning maliciously I stepped to the side letting the other three have a go at him. Well it was Sanzo really. He got horribly jealous sometimes. Turning away, I counted in my head from five. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Bang! The bastard is dead.

When I turned I took in the scene, not one thing showing on my face. I was staring at a headless Ijiwaru's body sprawled awkwardly on the floor. His brains were splattered on the wall in front of me. Koenma was going to have a fit no doubt, he would also have to explain this. We were supposed to make it a _clean_ kill. No evidence and no bloody massacre. 

What can I say?

Oops.

Stepping around the body Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo, Goku and I made our way out of the room. Just another day in the life of the Reikai Tantei and myself. Another boring, pretty uneventful day. At least until later. Because later.

Koenma would pay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translations:**

Reikai Tantei: Spirit Detective

**Ijiwaru:** Malicious; Ill-tempered; unkind.

A/n: I know your probably confused but all questions will be answered in future chapters. It may be slightly confusing for a while. But yes the Sanzo-ikkou are Spirit Detectives much like Yusuke. Kagome is also, all reasons will be revealed later. Review!****


	3. Chapter 2: Reikai

A/n: Okay, all of you who posted guesses to the challenge I issued, the winner is ShihanKitsune. She guessed Sanzo. Of course the pairing will not stay the same throughout the story, but I'm not telling which is the final pairing. So _nyah._ Childish, I know. She asked that I make a Bankotsu/Kagome story. So for ShihanKitsune. The Ban/Kag story will be out shortly according to your wishes.

Dedications: This is dedicated to ShihanKitsune.

**Death and Peace**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 2: Reikai

I paced back and forth, back and forth. I knew I was annoying my detectives but, I couldn't help it. I was extremely nervous. Kagome was scary when she was mad, and there is not one doubt in my mind that she will not only be mad but furious when she finds out her _role'_ for the mission, I assigned her. Hopefully Sanzo can placate her. Maybe I can run away! Hide! Something. _She hit's harder then father_.' I thought absently rubbing my behind. If Otou-sama found out about what I made her do again, I will no doubt have to suffer through another spanking session. I shivered. 

King Enma is scary alone. Put him together with Kagome...

I shivered again. 

They were not just scary, they were a nightmare's nightmare.

The boogeymen of boogeymen!

Yusuke was the first to pop. I knew it!

Why the hell are we here _now_ Toddler? He sneered.

Kagome would say he was very unattractive right now. 

was all I could manage. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screen on the far wall flickered to life showing two men, one with long dark brown hair and wicked blue eyes. The other a blonde haired, violet-eyed man with a scowl decorating his handsome features. Perched against his side was an attractive woman dressed in scraps of cloth. They couldn't clearly make out her features, because the camera only caught so much. 

Do you have the girl Ijiwaru? The handsome blonde male asked.

Where is she?Show me the money first. The dark haired man demanded.

The two locked gazes, before the unidentified blonde man revealed the contents of a briefcase to the man identified as Ijiwaru. Hiei snorted in disgust as he watched Ijiwaru's eyes fill with lust. Despicable. Madness replaced the sane look in his eyes. They watched in stunned silence as the _whore'_ pushed the blonde male out of the way. And hissed. Stunned, the watched as a cold, calculating intelligence filled her beautiful sapphire orbs. 

She stood snarling at him. Then she stroked his cheek in an almost affectionate way before raking her claw-like nails down the side of his face, tearing a scream from the man. She grinned. Stepping to the side, they watched as the blonde male gazed at Ijiwaru with violet eyes spitting fire. His arm lifted as if in slow motion. And he blew his head apart. Literally.

With that the screen flickered off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who the fuck was that?

Yusuke, the ever eloquent one bellowed.

Sanzo also known as _Shi_. Koenma stated wearily. Sanzo is the leader of my second team of Reikai Tantei. Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai are part of his team. The woman you saw, her name is Kagome. She's her own team, occasionally she'll help out Sanzo and the others if I request it of her. But her loyalties lie with my father. My father's order take precedence over mine. Koenma winced.

What does this have to do with us Koenma-sama? I asked, politely.

Curiously.

Well, you see... The young ruler winced at the loud bellow of his name.

What is it George? Koenma asked of the ogre.

Your father want's to see you. It was amazing really, how quickly Koenma changed color from a steaming red to a naturally, pale, slightly tanned look, to an unhealthy, white and very sickly color. Quite amusing really. But what would Enma-sama need to talk to Koenma-sama about?

_Tch. The stupid fool probably did something wrong.'_

Youko.' 

I only speak the truth.'

I could find no defense against his words. He was right. So I said nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood there trembling in the doorway of his father's office looking horribly out of place. His father lifted his large head and studied his son terrified posture. Kagome was by far his favorite detective. She had wit, charm and a good gun hand.

Koenma. Sit down.

And the door was shut behind him leaving Koenma alone. With his father.

This could not be good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Said person looked up curiously at the shout.

Kagome came into the room smiling at the beautiful male dressed in women's clothing. Dark hair pulled back into a meticulous bun and beautiful brown eyes. His appearance deceived many, he was really quite the sadist with a deep seated hate for women with the exception of one. 

Jakotsu greeted.

Kagome danced into the room a mischievous look in her eyes that automatically put him on guard. Wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms automatically snaked around her waist. Catching him off guard she placed a kiss right on his carefully painted lips. Giggling she darted away before he could come out of his shock and hit her.

_She kissed me!'_

What was that for!Thank you for forcing me through the hell you call a manicure...or was it pedicure?Why are you thanking me Gome. You _hate_ manicure's.Oh! The nails really came in handy, I raked them down Ijiwaru's face.

Jakotsu's eyes lit up.

Was he sexy. Jakotsu's eyes filmed over.

Kagome didn't ask what he was thinking. Frankly, she didn't want to know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Humming a tune under her breath she grinned. Rubbing her hands together in anticipation for the upcoming torture she'd be putting Koenma through. She wouldn't seriously hurt him mind you but that doesn't mean she was going to let him get away unscathed. Cackling evilly she made a portal to Reikai. 

Kagome sang skipping through the halls of Reikai.

Ogres and the SDF avoided her like the plague. They knew when Kagome was in this sort of mood nothing could sway her. Even some of the older veterans of the Spirit Defense Force (SDF) shuddered in fear when she was in this mood. It was common around spirit world to see Kagome pulling some kind of mischief on Koenma when he'd done something especially _bad_. But for her to go right up to him meant it was _really_ bad.

Throwing the doors to his office Kagome wasn't disappointed. He wasn't there. He must've been hiding, which meant he knew she was angry. In her glee she didn't notice the four curious detectives watching her. 

Who are you? Kagome turned to face them curiously.

They were stunned to see the _whore'_ from earlier.

Kage no Shi. Kagome nodded. Pleasure to meet you.

Her blue eyes sparkled in barely suppressed excitement. She couldn't wait to get her hands on Koenma. A positively evil grin found it's way onto her face as she sauntered over to Koenma's desk. Reclining in his chair, she got comfortable. He would not have left his detectives if he was hiding. That meant he was talking to someone of great importance. Someone like his father.

The spirit detectives watched this woman wearily. The grin on her face couldn't possibly mean anything good for them. Or Koenma. Kurama mused that she was a very attractive woman. Confident, powerful. Intelligent sapphire orbs framed by thick crescent lashes in a lightly tanned aristocratic face. A cute pert nose down to full lips that just begged to be kissed. Dark raven colored hair with hints of blue fell to her waist. She was slender and muscled but not voluptuous. She had a fighters body with subtle and very arousing dips and dents for curves. Not like those supermodels, but it held it's own charm.

Kagome's grin faded instantly when Botan rushed into the room. Opening her mouth she forgot all she was going to say when she spotted her. Cotton candy pink eyes held a new sparkle and odd lust. Kagome winced. Perhaps she should've worn something a little more...girly. The black fighting gi was just adding to Botan's hope that perhaps Kagome was really bisexual at the very least. At first Botan found the attraction she held towards Kagome disgusting even scary. But she's learned to accept it. After all one couldn't deny Kagome's subtle beauty.

Botan squealed.

She flinched.

_Dear Kami-sama, Please take mercy on this unworthy being and keep her far far away from me. Offer me an escape route! Something.' _Kagome prayed silently in her head. She wasn't a religious person, but at this moment she prayed with all her might.

Botan-san, What can I do for you?

Botan ran towards Kagome and absently Kagome wondered how it was possible for someone to run in kimono's, just walking in them were hell. Latching her arms around Kagome's waist, Botan buried her head in her hair, Kagome stiffened. Shooting a look towards the other detectives they stayed silent. Mentally she called for help.

_Jak!'_

Jakotsu's head snapped up from daydreaming hearing the mental scream of his name. Kagome was in trouble. She needed him. So he went. Arriving at spirit world he threw open the large doors with ease only to come face to face with Kagome being molested by Botan. A woman whom he positively hated.

Snarling he stomped towards her grabbed her by her bright blue hair and threw her off Kagome. Why? Because Kagome was too damned polite to do it herself. That done he went to the traumatized girl who was mumbling something under her breath, it sounded like...prayers? Glaring at Botan through cold brown eyes she returned the glare full force.

Can anyone say _catfight?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Yes I'm sure some of you are confused, amused, even a tad bit disgusted. But I've never seen someone use _this_ twist. It was just an amusing thought that popped into my head. Sorry if I offended anyone I didn't mean to. But unfortunately for poor botan the attraction is one-sided. Please Review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 3: Catfight

A/n: Well, I'm glad that all of you enjoyed that little twist I put in the story. Sorry I haven't posted anything new in a while, schools been taking up a lot of my time.

**Death and Peace**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 3: Catfight  
  
She winced.

_That must've stung like hell.'_ Kagome thought to herself with a grimace, personally she preferred a good old fashion fist fight to a cat fight. Or sword fight. Or...Well I think you get the picture.

The term _catfight_ just took on a whole new meaning for her.

They weren't just bitch slapping. They were clawing, they were biting, they were grabbing hair, they were kicking and punching. They were trying to throw the other person into inanimate objects. Like the wall. SMACK. And it seemed that Jakotsu just sent Botan flying into the door.

Perhaps I shouldn't have called him. Kagome muttered softly.

However she was unprepared for the oar that came flying her way due to Botan's miscalculated aim. Dodging to the left she ran straight into the detective with funny hair--Kuwabara. Landing with an Oof' and mumbled apology she stood rubbing her head where she banged it into his chin.

That had really hurt.

Holding her hand out to help him up she was unprepared for the sudden grasping of hand and Will you be my girlfriend? WHAM, BANG, BOOM! It seemed Botan and Jakotsu formed a temporary truce, one that eliminated Kuwabara. Kagome winced again. The poor guy. Really, did they have to hit him _three _times, once she understood, twice, she could've tolerated, but three times was just a bit overkill. 

Erm, guys, maybe you should leave him...

BAM!

Too late. 

Botan and Jakotsu went right back to their fight. It truly amazed Kagome, never had she seen such a sight. And secretly, she prayed never to see such a site again. Botan clawed at Jakotsu's cheek leaving four long, shallow cuts. Ooh. She would pay for that. Jakotsu doesn't like anyone touching his face, that cut would mar his beauty'. He would no doubt seek retribution.

I-I can't believe you just scratched my face! Jakotsu said shocked.

I-I'm sorry! Botan spoke confusing Kagome.

Why the hell would she apologize?

Oh. You'll be sorry you bitch. He lunged.

Closing her eyes, wishing she was anywhere but there she let herself slide to the ground. Muttering under her breath about crazy woman and cross dressing males. The spirit detectives just shot her odd looks. In return she shot them her _don't even ask' _look. 

Smack.

Bam.

She winced. 

Damn. They were scary when angered.

Oh, look and there she goes flying out the open door.

Open door.

Koenma!

Kagome's face lit up like a christmas tree. She squealed genuinely happy to see the terrified prince.

Koenma, Thank Kami-sama your here!

Kagome ducked underneath a flying projectile running straight for Koenma. He winced instinctively expecting the worst. What he was unprepared for was Kagome launching herself into his arms sobbing about crazy women, cross dressing males, and sexual harassment.

I beg you Koenma, just get me out of here! Kagome cried desperately.

I won't even go through with the torture I was planning on putting you through.

Koenma paused.

You'll let my _asking_ you to dress up as a whore slide? He asked hopefully.

Dodging Botan's oar again, Kagome nodded quickly. 

Well why didn't you say so? Koenma said cheerily, Let's go.Thank Kami-sama.' Kagome whispered in her head. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, Koenma, I could kiss you! Kagome cooed in relief.

Pausing in thought she turned around grinning wickedly. She grabbed his face in her hands and laid a big, kiss smack dab on his lips stunning the poor prince. The handsome teenage Koenma popped into his smaller toddler form at the shock. Kagome grinned like a cheshire cat. 

Thank you so much! Kagome chirped, They would have killed all of us...

The spirit detectives just stood to the side, still in shock over not only seeing Botan fight with a cross dressing male none the less; what really shocked them was this very sexy woman who only moments ago was plotting Koenma's demise, _kissing_ him. Disturbing and a tad bit gross.

Koenma stuttered, Kagome, these are my other spirit detectives... Kagome grinned at him, he returned it with equal force.

Kagome winced rubbing her head absently. 

We've met.

Kagome looked curiously at the handsome fox assessing him. He repaid her taking in her looks and her power..._Right_. There was obvious a slight wisp of mutual attraction between the two. Not that the toushin or hybrid weren't sexy. They were.

Hello, Miss. Kagome.

Kagome grinned a bit uneasily at him.

Was he gay? Perhaps she should try and set him up with Jakotsu? I mean no man _she's_ ever met had ever been so polite with the exception of Hakkai, but even he had his bad days. She wouldn't pass judgment on any of them just yet, why should she? How could she? She didn't even know them.

Kagomes eyebrow cocked up in amusement. She met cold crimson eyes with a small smirk decorating her features. She liked this little demon. He had attitude, so did the toushin. He didn't give a flying monkeys but what anybody thought about him. Even that Kuwabara guy seemed--nice, maybe a tad over friendly but these were her kind of people. They reminded her of the Sanzo-ikkou.

And _they_ reminded her of _him_.

That hurt. 

Not that she'd ever show it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'm not very happy with this chapter, but hopefully the next chapter is better. Please Review, any ideas and suggestions are welcome. Thanks, Kage.


	5. Chapter 4: Mission

A/n: Terribly sorry for the long delay in updates. Enjoy.

**Death and Peace**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden on Mediaminer)

Chapter 4: Mission

Kagome cocked a brow up lazily opening her left eye, not in the least bit concerned that not only had she taken _his_ chair, but was propping her boot clad feet on _his_ table. Koenma twitched. This may not have been his office but it was his room, Sanzo and the others were a bad influence on her. He shook his head absently as he watched her eyes flutter close again. She must've been quite exhausted, playing the whore' always exhausted her for some reason. He knew it took a lot of effort for her to stay composed and bimbo-like'. It took a real effort not to get extremely ticked off, either that or start laughing her ass off.

Her dark lashes laid gently against her milky skin, twin crescents of spun raven silk. Soft breaths fell from, lightly parted lips as she let exhaustion take it's toll. A small tick of annoyance formed on Koenma's forehead as he watched her doze off, completely oblivious to all those around her. The detectives stared at her slightly surprised. Koenma twitched. Again.

Jumping up she instinctively fell into a defensive stance, eyes slightly bleary, blinking rapidly. Kagome growled at Koenma, mumbling something about annoying, troublesome, little toddlers that had very bad timing. Kagome bared her teeth playfully at the flushed prince, before jumping onto his bed. Ooh! Bouncy! Kagome grinned before flopping down and stretching languorously, much like a large cat. Yawning widely, she made herself comfortable, curling up against his pillows, once again reminding the detectives of a content and very sleepy kitten or puppy. Snuggling deeper into the pillows she let out a soft purr of contentment.

Well, I guess we're not going to get anything out of her. Koenma mumbled crossly. _She's sleeping on _my_ bed._' Koenma whined softly in his head. No he wasn't bothered but, he was a tad tired and ready for his afternoon nap. What? He was a growing boy! Erm...Sort of. Koenma was tempted to jump on the bed, just to scare her. Sitting on the side of the bed, he poked her. Poke. Poke. Poke, poke. Po--ack! Kagome gripped his finger in her fist, eyes flashing dangerously.

Poke me one more time and you won't like the consequences. Kagome growled. Koenma gulped softly. With that Kagome's head fell to the pillow once more, fast asleep. _Scary.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo-ikkou who had for the past ten minutes been wondering around Reikai looking for Koenma after seeing the disaster zone that was his office and two beings, Botan and Jakotsu going at it in a Battle Royale decided it was safer to search elsewhere. Which brings them to outside of Koenma's bedroom'. Which brought Goku to the question, did he ever sleep? Sanzo whacked him. Kagome would have most assuredly whacked him back, too bad she wasn't there. Without knocking they walked right into a sight they'd never forget.

A blushing toddler also known as Koenma was being coddled by a sleeping Kagome, much like a teddy bear. Don't tell anyone, but Kagome often sleeps with a stuffed Penguin, she affectionately named Simon. If you don't tell, She won't pummel you till you feel like lumpy pulp from a freshly squeezed orange. Hakkai chuckled, she must've thought Koenma was Simon. She rarely sleeps without him. 

_She's so cute.' _Hakkai thought absently, green eyes twinkling in mirth.

Gojyo and Goku resembled fish, before quickly smacking their hands over their mouths trying to prevent the laughter that wanted out. They were quickly turning red with the strain of holding it in. Sanzo didn't know whether to be amused or angry. His girl was sleeping, cuddling another male, granted he was a toddler, however he was stopped from taking any action as Gojyo and Goku both burst out laughing startling Kagome into throwing Koenma, straight into the other laughing male, he hadn't noticed before. A male dressed in green with black hair and brown eyes. His violet eyes narrowed in displeasure, having so many males around her. 

Kagome blinked disoriented. Goku jumped onto the bed, bouncing around, before his gold eyes gleamed in delight. 

Ooh, Bouncy! Goku proceeded to bounce on the bed, Kagome joined him a huge grin on her face, previous tiredness forgotten. I know isn't it! Both broke into delighted laughter, still bouncing on his bed. Gojyo smirked before tackling them both, mostly Kagome. Landing on top of her he grinned before he was hit with Sanzo's paper fan. Sanzo twitched. Kagome grinned, brushing a kiss against his lips before joining Goku on the bed for another session of Who can bounce the highest without hitting the ceiling His voice came out smooth and cool. She pouted, but obediently jumped down to his side, Goku following. Gripping his hand lightly she looked up at him with doe eyes. He shook his head amused and kissed her gently, his warm lips caressed her moist, soft and very tempting ones. They broke the kiss hearing a groan from Koenma. Kagome blinked.

The Sazno-ikkou and Reikai Tantei looked at her. She blinked again, before a blush rose on her high cheeks. 

Oops. Did I do that?

Goku chuckled. Sanzo hit him with his paper fan, starting a chain reaction, Kagome then whacked Sanzo with her hand, for hitting him, sending him tumbling into Hakkai, who lost his balance, hitting Gojyo, who tripped over a slightly rumpled rug. The three landed in a heap on the floor. Kagome and Goku gripped hands so tightly, they finally lost it falling against each other for support. 

The Reikai Tantei, along with the now conscious Koenma sweat dropped.

How very odd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanzo, Gojyo, Goku, Hakkai. Koenma paused before continuing, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara. He paused once again. This mission _will_ be the most _difficult_ you have ever faced. We've recently received a threat from a credible source that an unnamed person' and their minions' are planning on something big, involving the destruction of the barrier between the human and demon world. They have some secret weapon, our source is sure the secret weapon is one of the barrier guardians. 

When the barrier was created two guardians were assigned to guard the barrier between the worlds, but we don't know who. Koenma said, frustration and real fear in his eyes. 

What about her? Kuwabara asked pointing at the silent and serious Kagome.

I'm Enma's detective. Kagome replied, her voice cold now.

You know who the guardian's are, don't you? Hakkai asked.

Her eyes turned to him, serious and guarded. Looking towards Koenma, she caught his nod, he had approval from his father, to entrust the detectives with the truth. Fine. She'd tell them.

There are three guardians, one for each world. Sesshoumaru, Guardian of the Makai, Tai Guardian of the Reikai, and Myself, Guardian of the Ningenkai.How are you a Guardian? Kurama inquired.

I was chosen by Sesshoumaru and Tai as the Ningenkai Guardian when I turned 13. My power was out of control and I needed an outlet to release excess power. Kagome murmured, eyes darkening with betrayal.

Your the source. Sanzo stated. Kagome nodded.

Who is the Guardian that is this dude's secret weapon? Yusuke asked.

Kagome said, her voice soft.

How do we know it's not you? Hiei asked, for once speaking looking her directly in the eye.

I wouldn't dare betray the Reikai, not again. Kagome mumbled, eyes flashing with something deeper then pain, something like understanding, something like hate, something like love.

Goku asked surprised.

She had once betrayed Reikai, allowing one to slip through her fingers, on purpose. He is one of this mystery villan's' minions now.Why would you do that! Yusuke asked outraged.

She lifted her face up, her eyes fierce and torn. Love makes you do stupid things. She snarled, before clenching her jaw, controlling her temper. She looked away.

It was silent for a moment.

How can we trust you?

This time she laughed, bitterly.

This time, I have more than my own life to worry about.What she means is others are at risk if she betrays Reikai, she won't take that chance because she cares about them. Kurama filled in.

Gojyo asked.

You know who.So what do you purpose we do about this? Kurama asked.

They are well organized and powerful, a frontal attack will never work, and they won't be surprised easily. The truth is, I don't know what to do. Kagome said softly.

You don't know or you won't tell us? Sanzo asked seriously.

Her eyes flashed.

I don't _know_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stormed out of Koenma's room, out of the Reikai, straight to Sesshoumaru. He knew, all about Tai's betrayal. But what he couldn't figure out was _why _he would do such a thing. Kagome came storming to their little realm' in this realm you had view of the moon and sun at the same time, of the planets, of stars, clouds, of the balance of things, of land and sea. 

Sanzo questioned my loyalty! Kagome paused before sighing They have a right to believe me a traitor. She hung her head.

You loved him. How could they expect you to kill him?It would've been for the better!Would it? Sesshoumaru questioned his silver hair swirling around him.

I _can't_. I loved him. What if, when it comes to the time, I can't kill him?You will do what's right.How will I know it's right?You'll know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Okay, the actual plot comes to light, sort of. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 5: What He Said

A/n: Yes, yes I know, you were all eagerly awaiting an update. Well here it is.

**NOTE: I'm well aware many of you don't like to review. But please do so, I and many of the other fan fiction authors have noticed a lack of reviewers, but many views. Please it only takes a couple of seconds. I will not update again until I get at least 7 reviews per chapter. (Will vary between stories)**

**Death and Peace**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 5: What He Said

Dark eyes torn with pain, turned away from the vision of the reddish-pink skies of Makai. His violet eyes were subdued, but just beneath the surface his anger bubbled and boiled untamable. His red locks blew to the east with the wind as his eyes closed. How he wished, oh how he wished things had been different. 

How he wished, she was still in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her long hair blew out behind her, with the wind, formed by her desire. In the realm of in between, anything the Guardians wanted, went. Simple as that. It was called the realm of in between because that was what it was, between the Makai and the Nigenkai, separating them. But every once in a while someone breaks through the carefully enforced and created barrier. Not many people realized the barrier was also in fact another realm. It's only inhabitants being Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Tai had betrayed them, they did not know why. Therefore he was banned from the realm from the barrier, from crossing.

However it was also a harsh blow to Reikai. Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru were suspicious of Reikai, now they needed to redeem themselves in the guardians eyes, before they were allowed full access to the barrier again. Right now the souls were being delivered by only one ferry, thus slowing down the process and leaving more souls to wander. When someone passed through the barrier, they never saw the realm of in-between, simply because the Guardians could not allow that. For if they did, it would make many interested in what this 'realm' had to offer. What no one knew was that this 'realm' was created for the Guardians and those they invite only, anyone else who stumbled upon it would be killed, by traps, the guardians, or even the realm itself. The invite only lasted one session and the invitation is easily revoked.

Kagome let the icy fingers of wind caress her in it's comforting embrace. This---this realm, Sesshoumaru---they would never betray her. The realm was always regarded by the Guardians as a comfort, otherwise know as the Guardian's guardian. The realm could take a physical shape, to protect the Guardians, but that would thus result in a crack in the barrier. It had only taken form once, into that of a mighty dragon, protecting Sesshoumaru from an attack dealt by Tai, before he was banished.

As her eyes closed, the wind stilled, and rain poured from the heavens above, feeling their guardians sorrow. And as the rain fell, she let her tears mingle, finally releasing a heart breaking scream. Tilting her head down away from the sight of Sesshoumaru staring at her sadly, she wrapped her arms around her knees and closed her eyes. '_Why...Why did things turn out so badly?'_

"Where did we go wrong?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you accuse her of that?" Goku's normally warm voice, cold with fury.

"How can we trust her?" Sanzo asked bitterly.

"She's Kagome! How can you not trust her?" Goku asked.

"Because who's to say she won't betray again! She's done it before!"

"It is the Reikai under suspicion, due to Tai's action. She is not our only source." Koenma broke in.

"But she's a traitor!" Yusuke burst.

"Before you accuse her of something, perhaps you should hear the full story..." Koenma added in, his voice oddly soft.

"Why?" Sanzo asked unable to hide the sting of betrayal he felt.

"Because then you may understand, why she did what she did." Koenma said in his teenage form, a furrow drawing his eyebrows downward.

Bringing up a screen he clicked on a key on a keyboard, that simply appeared.

"This is a picture of Kagome and Kougaiji, two years ago."

A slightly younger Kagome grinned. A slightly older male with red hair, violet eyes and a wicked grin, with striking features grinned down at the pretty girl, arms around her petite body. Kagome's hands rested on the arms around her. Both were quite the picture, it was obvious in the body language they cared very deeply for each other.

"They were the ideal team of Reikai Tantei. Especially considering the fact that Kagome was one of the Guardians of the barrier."

This picture showed, both of them fighting, and what a team they made. Kougaiji had just jumped up as Kagome's chain sickle, swept across where he'd just been killing the youkai who were attempting to attack him from behind. It was clear they were skilled fighters, and a team. The fought with practiced ease, complete trust in the other person.

"They had been up against this particular enemy, who has for this entire time remained nameless, except for the name we've managed to discover, at least what he calls himself--"Naraku". He's taken a name of a villain, who has been dead for 500 years, killed by Sesshoumaru, and his younger half brother and his group." Koenma paused his eyes narrowing in memory. "Kougaiji was offered an ultimatum. This 'Naraku' knew a way to hit both of them at once, Kougaiji with his sister, Lirin and Kagome by taking Kougaiji." He drew a shaky breath as if in pain.

To this day he could remember the pain and understanding on Kagome's face. And to this day he couldn't forget.

"The ultimatum was, for Kougaiji to join him, or for Lirin to die. He was given exactly 60 seconds to choose. In the end it wasn't he who chose. It was Kagome. She pushed him towards 'Naraku' with tears in her eyes, and she told him '_I love you, no matter what. Go to her--she needs you more than I, I will hold off the Reikai as long as I can. Go to her...'_ And that was the last thing she said to him. My father sent the SDF down to exterminate 'the traitor', Kagome destroyed many of them as 'Naraku' escaped taking Kougaiji and Lirin."

"As soon as they were gone, Kagome stopped her assault. She couldn't destroy him, or stop him. She loved him, with everything she was." Koenma finished, his heart going out to her.

On the screen replayed what had happened those two years ago. And as Kougaiji disappeared they saw the whispered promise.

'_I love you---I promise, I'll be back.'_

And they saw her scream.

In that moment---They saw her pain, and just how deep it ran.

Straight to the core of her heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a deep breath, she opened a portal to the Reikai. Stepping through she, walked almost solemnly through the halls. The SDF and ogres were surprised by this turn of event, they had only seen her look so gloomy once and that was two years ago, when she was being brought through the halls--in cuffs. She stopped down a brightly light hall, in front of a large door, opening it she stepped through ignoring the startled gasps. She had to deal--it was after all her duty. She couldn't, wouldn't fail Sesshoumaru. He believed in her, now all she had to do was believe in herself.

"Koenma, I--"

"Kagome."

She turned to face the voice, everything about her screamed 'defense'. Her eyes and face were carefully void of emotion, and equally weary. She was obviously preparing herself for a verbal attack, making Sanzo wince. 

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Kagome's eyes widened. She'd never in all 12 months known Sanzo to apologize, at least, not sincerely. She must've replayed that phrase for a good 5 times before it really sunk in. Her head whipped around towards Koenma faster then the eye could blink, before anyone realized what happened she was already advancing on Koenma. He winced, just before she picked him up by the collar of his haori and slammed him into the wall. Still in his teenage form he was seriously twitching.

"What did you tell them?" She hissed dangerously.

"They needed to know the truth, about you and Kougaiji! They needed to know how much you loved each other! They needed to know why!" Koenma cried.

"No." Kagome began. "No--they didn't." 

"They did. They needed to know you couldn't kill him. You can't kill him, because of how much you still care. I know why you let him go--because you knew. Somewhere in your heart of hearts, you knew that he would come back to you, somehow--you knew eventually you'd be together again." Koenma said.

Kagome froze.

"I--A part of me will always love him. It wasn't your place to tell them Koenma. It was my choice, my decision not too...I'll fight with you, against 'Naraku', but when it comes down to it, I don't know if I can bring myself to hurt him, even now."

"I'm not asking you too." Koenma said touching her cheek gently, tracing the track of the tear that had fallen.

"Koenma--I won't touch him, I won't hurt him. You know I can't."

"I know. But if he threatens Hakkai, Sanzo, Gojyo--Goku, or it's the other way around and they threaten him? What will you do, who will your heart choose to save?" 

Tilting her darkened blue eyes to his she grimaced.

"I don't know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Okay that's it. Remember at least 7 reviews for this chapter!


	7. Chapter 6: Miroku

A/n: I was harsh last chapter and I apologize for that. I will still continue to update even if you don't review. But reviews will be greatly appreciated! Sorry if I offended or angered any of you. I was irate when I wrote that note. My apologies. So in that note, here's the next chapter!

**Death and Peace**

By: Kage Otome

Chapter 6: Miroku

Botan and Jakotsu still bickering with an occasional hair pull or scratch bounded into the room full of angry energy. Both stilled however when they noticed the oddly solemn looks on everyone's face. Eyes both pink and brown turned to where everyone else turned back to staring--Koenma and Kagome. Kagome looking quite upset.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" And for once, Jakotsu didn't interrupt her.

Forcing a smile, she wiped all traces of previous anger, sadness and despair. Placing the all too familiar cheerful facade she smiled brightly at the two before shaking her head, releasing Koenma from his place pinned to the wall. Kagome did her best to wipe the look of her watery eyes. Botan smiled back cheerily, while Jakotsu, not quite so dense narrowed his eyes at her.

Winking at him playfully he let it slide--for the moment.

"I see you two have stopped fighting." Kagome teased, a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. Realizing that she was right, they both went back to glaring at each other and tossing scathing remarks. Kagome's eyes regained a bit of twinkle.

'_I'll never let them see how much I still hurt--Never.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome slid out of the room quietly, slipping through the shadows, toward the Reikai gardens. She knew he would come to her, he had no doubt watched over the entire scene in Koenma's office. He would come, not because he cared, but because he feared. Of course his fear was justifiable, no matter if her betrayal was justified by her love, it didn't make it right, and it left much room for suspicion. Of course he was also under suspicion, so they were both in pretty tight spaces with each other.

"Kagome."

She made no move to face the man.

The large male sighed, looking down at the petite female.

"Yes?" Her voice was smooth and unreadable. 

"I need to know where your loyalty lies."

"My loyalty lies with my heart, Enma. It lies with Sesshoumaru, it lies with what is best for the people under my care. I will not falter and allow havoc to reach the Ningenkai. But I will not hurt Kougaiji. You could never, and you will never turn me against him." Kagome spoke clearly with an odd calm that left Enma with a sense of deja vu. He'd heard this speech before.

"Kagome."

"Don't worry. I understand what you want of me." Kagome turned to face him, eyes tinted with red.

"I won't turn against you, like I did before. I know who's lives are at stake. But if you ask me to hurt Kougaiji, your in for a rude awakening."

"Who would you choose? Kougaiji or _them_?"

Kagome laughed.

A bitter, broken laugh full of despair and pain.

"I'll give you the same answer, I gave your son. I don't know."

Enma looked at her with a critical eye. Things had gone down hill for the young woman the moment she was born. There were brief times in life she was content, happy even. Most of those times were with Kougaiji or the Sanzo-ikkou. He knew it was unfair of him to ask her to choose. He knew her carefully sculpted mask of cheer and playful laughter was going to fall soon. Sighing he turned to leave, glancing back at her proud form he shook his head.

She'd suffered enough.

He had no right to add to that suffering.

No one did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His violet eyes traced over the familiar form of the small female. '_It's been so long...'_ He thought to himself. So very long. Walking up behind the petite female he wrapped his arms around her. Blue eyes widened in surprised shock before closing in bliss at the familiar and missed embrace. Turning in his arms Kagome smiled softly at him. Gently tracing the high cheekbones and strong jaw she kissed him softly against the side of his mouth. Hugging him tightly she let a single tear fall. 

"Miroku..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who the hell is that?" Sanzo spat, jealousy raging through his body.

"That would be Miroku-sama." Koenma said wearily, "He was Kagome and Kougaiji's right hand man. He infiltrated many places for them. He was in other words their spy."

"Why do you use past tense?" Hakkai asked from beside Sanzo.

"A mission went wrong. It was already high risk, they didn't want him to go in undercover. He did. But unfortunately due to some complications--my father sent SDF and they compromised the situation by showing previous knowledge and recognition of Miroku. The 'ringleader' so to speak killed him."

"What---Why?"

"Suspicion--that's all the reason he needed."

So that was it...

They were partners, they were friends, but they weren't lovers.

That was good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How...?"

"Koenma never told you?" Miroku asked surprised.

"Told me what?"

"In Reikai, I have a physical manifestation of myself, because this is the land of the dead, dearest. And I have ascended to quite a rank, I'm a scholar now." Miroku said pride in his voice. Resting her forehead against his shoulder she hid her smirk.

"Is that so, oh Great One?" Kagome mocked playfully.

Miroku looked dutifully appalled, playing along with his dear friend.

"Yes, Oh lowly servant of mine." Miroku said haughtily, his nose stuck high in the air. Kagome punched his arm playfully, Miroku allowed for that before taking her up into his arms and spinning her around. She smiled her first true smile since coming to Reikai. As they came to a stop Kagome pulled him close and held on tightly as if she were afraid this would all be a dream and Miroku would disappear again. She was scared.

"Kagome..." Miroku looked down at her with sad eyes. He knew what she was thinking. One could hide no thoughts from him, especially considering how long he'd known her. He knew all about what happened between her and Kougaiji and Naraku. How he wished to go to earth and comfort, one of his best friends. His heart also went out to Kougaiji who he knew, must be hurting just as much. It was obvious the love they felt for each other.

It was too bad Naraku tore them apart before their love had the chance to bloom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Review!


	8. Chapter 7: Savior

**A/n: **I know it's been a while since this story was last updated, but please remember this story is not necessarily priority. I have so many stories going, but I will never leave a story discontinued. Anyway, I hope this longer chapter makes up for such a long absence. Enjoy!

**Death and Peace**

By: Kage Otome (Shadow Maiden)

Chapter 7: Saviors

The wind tossed his read mane around as his violet eyes, filled with a multitude of emotions closed. He didn't want to do this, any of this. How could he? He once fought for the other side, protecting instead of destroying. How could he when he knew who fought on the other side---_Kagome_. It had been so long since he'd seen her beautiful face and easy smile. He could still taste her on his lips, feel her curled up against him. He wanted so much to go back to her but he wouldn't leave Lirin. No---not when that's why Kagome pushed him to Naraku in the first place, not when it's why his entire goal was to get Lirin and return to Kagome.

First he had to find a way to get to Lirin.

And then---Then he'd return to the one woman to ever, who'd ever, hold his heart.

His Kagome, his _hikari._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed. It seemed like a lifetime ago, she'd seen Miroku, being here in his arms brought up memories of her past. With Kougaiji. Her eyes misted with tears she wouldn't let fall, there was so much pain. She loved him, with everything she was, with everything that made her Kagome--and it killed her to see him go, even when it was she who pushed him to do so. Inhaling deeply, she tried to reign in the emotions that tore through her body. She wanted nothing more then to cry out, lash out until she could do no more. Miroku glanced down at her with soft eyes, he wouldn't pull anything perverse, not now when, she was in so much pain and his own eyes were full of tears. But the dead can't cry. Holding her tightly to his body, he whispered softly into her ear.

"_Let it out."_

"Let it go, you need to mourn, you need to feel. Holding what you feel inside won't do you any good. Don't be afraid to show how you really feel, Kagome."

Kagome glanced up at her friend and the dam broke, she just couldn't stop her tears from falling. Slowly at first, a steady trickle before, she began sobbing into his chest. She hadn't mourned, not when she lost him, two years ago, not really, she was just---numb. Two years of pent up emotions, it was only a matter of time before she broke, only a matter of time before she finally let her mask drop. How she managed to hide this from her 'friends' was a mystery to him. But Kagome had if anything been very good at hiding her true feelings. She was always complicated, even as a child, a real challenge to figure out, and even if you figured something out, it only led to more questions. 

She began beating her fists against his chest in a mixture of anger and pain, sorrow and regret. Oh how she wished...How she wished they were still together, standing side by side. He was the only one she opened up to, not even with Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai or Goku. She was true with him, she was _herself_. It was rare to gain her trust, and even more so for her to be completely and utterly open.

"It wasn't fair..." Kagome sobbed at the injustice of it all.

"For once in my life, I was happy. And then fate goes and screws me again."

She couldn't stop the bitter words and tears that poured from her.

Miroku held her closer as her fists came to a stop, her tears drenching him. She was right, it wasn't fair, it was almost as if fate purposely screwed with them both. Kougaiji had been a cold, vengeful demon before he'd met Kagome. And then he changed, for her. Because he came to care, because he fell in love. 

He held her, until she fell limp in his arms, exhaustion taking it's toll. Picking up her petite form he left the room. She needed to rest, after all emotions were a trying thing, especially in her case.

After all she spent most of her life hiding them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes narrowed as he watched the monk hold her close to him. He knew it wasn't a romantic relationship, not like it was with _Sanzo_. How he hated the man with a passion. He'd get what was coming to him. And then he'd claim her for his own. Years of watching her, wanting her---but she always over looked him, having eyes only for her job. And then _he_ came---Kougaiji. They had started off as allies, then tentative friends, but it bloomed into something deeper. He couldn't allow it to happen, so he took satisfaction in 'watching Naraku' rip them apart. Of course, then Sanzo came along. He had been so close...

Now they'd pay for taking her from him.

It didn't matter that he'd never really had her, just that they'd pay.

No one knew that he had just used the name 'Naraku' because he had heard of his dastardly deeds, which began because of one woman, whom he obsessed over, she fell in love with another. The story of his life--how fitting. That's what made it all the better, no one had known, no one had suspected it was him. Oh they had their suspicions. But Sesshoumaru and Kagome weren't saying anything, after all, they couldn't trust Reikai now, not with what they suspected. But Reikai kept things from them.

The lack of trust on both sides.

That was what would bring them down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jakotsu snuck out of the room and quickly to where he'd last seen Kagome, he'd known her for a long time. Since they were children, he always watched her. She may not have known, but he watched her, all by herself, she was always such a lonely girl. That's probably what drove his resolve to befriend the sad little girl, he couldn't understand why she would choose to be alone. She didn't. She just didn't know how to be around other people. And that's what made her all the more tragic.

She was something special.

People had shunned him because of his sexual orientation.

She was the only one who stood up for him. Even his own family shunned him. That's what hurt the most. She offered him a place to stay, a place to call home. A person to call family. Bankotsu had made amends as well as Suikotsu, but the rest---they didn't even try. Jakotsu didn't need them, all he needed was her. She was his best friend, it didn't matter that she was a woman--nor that his hatred of women stemmed from his mother.

Things had gotten so bad that at times he considered suicide. No matter if it was a sin. The pain, the name calling, the beatings, everything, it just made him want to give up. She came and she stood up for him, a part of her felt for him. Related, they were two misunderstood souls. But none of that mattered anymore. All that mattered was that she was there when he needed her. 

She was his savior.

Now he'd be hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

He entered the room silently, he barely even noticed Miroku sitting near the bed. He sat next to her on the bed, brushing a silky strand of hair from her face. Jakotsu's brown eyes traced a path down her face, even in sleep her mask was in place--careful not to let anything in, and not to let anything out. But she always managed to put on a happy face, it was amazing.

"Your not alone Kagome, you have me...I'll stick by you. No matter what." Jakotsu whispered softly. "This time, I'll be your savior..."

He never noticed the soft smile that broke across her face. Nor did he notice her eyes flutter open. He didn't notice until she placed her hand on his cheek, softly. Lifting herself up on her left hand, she wrapped her arms around him.

"You don't know how much that means to me..."

And he didn't. He didn't know the warm feeling it brought to her chest. It made her feel like she had family that actually cared. He would never know, Kougaiji had once whispered words very similar to that before. Smiling at Jak, she wasn't pretending this time, no---this was a true smile. And it was beautiful.

"_Thank you, Jak."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/n: Okay everyone, what did you think? Yes, it has been awhile and I'm terribly sorry for not updating since...December...And well, there will be some action in the next chapter--I think. As for the parings, the final pairing has not been decided yet...Remember---Review!


End file.
